


Killer Among Us

by nekoshy13



Series: Discord Conversations Turned Into Oneshots [7]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Deception, Discord Voice Chat, F/M, Gaming, Language, Play Among us, The Skeld (Among Us), Youtuber AU, stay at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshy13/pseuds/nekoshy13
Summary: Youtuber au! Ray, Zack, Eddie, Cathy, Proto Zack, & Proto Ray all do a collab let's play of Among Us. The Discord chat becomes chaos so Rated T for language.
Relationships: Isaac "Zack" Foster/Rachel "Ray" Gardner
Series: Discord Conversations Turned Into Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Killer Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> I based this one on H20 Delirious Among Us lets play with Nogla, Lazar, Woofless, Cartoonz, VIK, & Squirrel. Funniest LP of this game & recommend you watch it. Zack, Ray, Eddie, Rochelle (Proto Ray's name), Isaiah (Proto Zack's Name) all play Among Us & Discord in their chat begins. This is sorta like a Youtuber AU & Among Us is their collab video.

**Discord usernames/ In Game **

**GhostGirlRay** = Ray Dark blue crewmate

**ZackFoster** = Zack Red Crewmate

**Prot0Kill4r** = Proto White Crewmate

**RochelletheRaven** = Rochelle Black Crewmate

**Gr4veD1gger** = Eddie Orange Crewmate

**Queen Cathy** = Cathy Pink Crewmate

The crewmates are wondering around in the lobby. A private match between YouStreamers and Friends. The idea for a collab was brought up due to the pandemic and boredom. 

Zack: Wait! Wait! How the fuck you know which is the imposter?

Proto: Watch & find out dingus.

Ray: Once everyone is in It'll flash who is who.

Cathy: I can already tell who is going to be the imposter.

Zack: Oh fuck you Cathy.

Rochelle: Mute your mics, it's starting!

Eddie: Good luck!

The map selected is The Skeld. As soon as their screen fades to black, Rochelle tells them to mute discord. The Shhhhhh screen pops up on everyone's computer monitor and they mute their voice chat. Ray's screen displays there is 1 imposter among the crewmates.

She runs to admin with Zack following her. She swipes her card too fast, then after the 2nd attempt gets it. On Zack's monitor he leaves Admin and does his match the wires task. He then sees Ray go down heading towards Storage. He makes it his own mission to follow her blue crew member. He doesn't suspect her as the impostor but thinks it's better to stay in pairs to give her an alibi just in case. The lights go out as "Fix Lights" Blinks on their task list. They pass by the Security room, Ray sees a pink crew member's corpse. Immediately she clicks report.

Ray: Cathy's body is in Security. I was on my way to upper engine and Zack was following me.

Eddie: I was at O2!

Rochelle: I was at the cafeteria getting ready to head towards Storage.

Zack: That's pretty sus Roach, cause me & Ray would've seen you cause we were at storage.

Rochelle: 1st off its Rochelle, 2nd I was heading towards Storage i was still in the bottom of the Cafeteria when the report went off.

Eddie: What about Proto? He's being awfully quiet

Proto: I was just letting y'all talk, But yeah I was in Electrical.

Zack: Bullshit!

Proto: Not bullshit, I was doing the one task.

Zack:Which task?

Ray: We passed Electrical. Before the lights went out and no one was in there.

Proto: I was fixing the lights!

Rochelle: It's too early to vote, let's just skip.

Zack:Fuck that! I'm voting proto cause he's sus!

Proto: Go right the fuck on ahead, but what about you & Ray? Aren't you guys also sus since both of you found and reported it?

Zack: Oh don't you fucking dare try that reverse shit! Ray hasn't killed me!

Ray: Same Zack hasn't tried to kill me. If he was the imposter, he could've killed me while we were in admin together and used the vent to flee.

In the end only Zack and Proto voted for each other and everyone else skipped. No one was ejected. When the crew leave the Cafeteria Ray goes to Navigation to stabilize the steering. Before she could leave The Emergency Meeting button was pressed by an Orange Crewmate aka Eddie.

Zack: What the fuck!? I'm trying to complete a task here!

Eddie: I'm still curious about Cathy's death here.

Proto: Come on we got tasks to finish here pumpkin head!

Eddie: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Rochelle: Guys stop, no emergency meeting unless it's an emergency. Cathy died in Security that's it. Lets just do our tasks and if we catch anyone using a vent or in the act we have enough proof to make judgement. I'm skipping cause I have no clue.

Zack: Oh come the fuck on Roach-

Rochelle: Rochelle you illiterate!

Zack: My bad your name sucks!

Proto: Don't say my girlfriend sucks!

Zack: That's another thing, Are you sure she isn't the one?! She seems to be taking your side, maybe using it to deceive everyone!

Rochelle: Oh you wish.

Ray: The vote is ending in 10 seconds! Pick something.

The results show Eddie and Zack chose Proto while Rochelle and Proto chose Zack. Ray skipped her vote again. Due to a tie no one was rejected. The game starts back as Ray goes to complete her 2nd to last task in shields. She finishes and goes down the map to communication to download the data needed to take to Admin. Before she could get a move on, the Emergency Button was alarmed. This time the red Crewmate aka Zack was the one who pressed it.

Ray: I'm on my last task!

Zack:Fuck you Proto! We know it's you!

Proto: How do you know if it's really me jackass?!

Zack: You're faking your tasks!

Proto: How can I do a task if you and the coconut brat keep pressing the damn Emergency Meeting button?!

Rochelle: Let's finish the tasks, I have 2 left!

Proto: We don't have anytime to do any tasks if these idiots keep wasting the emergency button!

Zack: Not until we vote proto and NO SKIPPING VOTES!

Proto: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO ANY TASKS WHEN YOU KEEP PRESSING THE BUTTON?!

Zack: I KNOW IT'S FUCKING YOU! YOU'RE JUST STANDING BY THE DAMN ELECTRIC PANEL!

Proto: FUCKING STOP PRESSING THE BUTTON!

Zack and Proto kept shouting at the same time making it hard for anyone to understand. Ray lowers her headset's volume. Immediately Ray chooses to skip her vote.

Eddie: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

Ray: I can't, who is saying what?

Rochelle: both of you need to take turns and lower your voice cause you're hurting our ears & headphones.

Proto: Its not my fault he's acting like a kid having fucking tantrum in the middle of a candy aisle!

Zack: Choke on a pixie stick!

Rochelle: This isn't getting anywhere.

In the end, Zack and Proto voted for each other. Eddie Voted Proto. Ray continued skipping her vote. Due to another tie, no one was ejected.

Zack & Eddie:COME ON!

Zack: Again with the freakin tie!

Mics are muted. Ray finishes her final task in admin. Her tasks are complete, so she gives herself a sigh of relief. As soon as she leaves Admin and walks into Cafeteria Eddie presses the emergency button.

Zack:Can we please vote Proto everyone! We can't tie again so NO SKIPPING VOTES!

Proto: You and Eddie fucking stop this ring around the button!

Rochelle: I swear this is the most annoying round. Just finish the task!

Ray: My tasks are done. Who else has tasks

Eddie: I only have Weapons left.

Zack: and I just have O2 left.

Proto: I have-

Zack: Nothing because you're an imposter! Who takes that long on shields?! It's not that hard!

Proto: For the sake of sanity-

Eddie: Zack is right for once.

Proto: LET ME FINISH!

Rochelle: Are we going to vote or Argue?!

Ray votes Rochelle. Zack votes Proto while Rochelle & Eddie skip their votes.

Zack: FUCKING KIDDING ME!?! STOP THIS SHIT!

Ray runs away to the upper engine away from everyone else to hide. Only standing there for 5 seconds the Emergency button goes off. As soon as everyone turns their mics on, immediately Zack starts screaming.

Zack: I JUST SAW PROTO KILL EDDIE IN THE MEDBAY! PLEASE PLEASE BELIEVE ME! PLEEEEEEASE!!!! I need you Ray!

Ray: Calm down Zack

Zack: Eddie was on the scanner while I was locked outside medbay and I saw him, he vented and killed him PLEASE VOTE PROTO!

Proto: Bull crap it was Zack.

Zack: I did it? WHY THE FUCK WOULD I RUN TO THE EMERGENCY BUTTON?!?

Ray: Lets just vote Proto.

Rochelle: Are you sure Zack?

Zack: I SAW HIM KILL HIM! I'll go into my Recording and show it! Please pick Proto Please! I'll be dead if you don't vote!

Proto: Fuck you Zack.

Ray, Rochelle, and Zack both vote for Proto. Due to majority vote Proto is ejected. As they waited for Proto's white Crewmate to finish flying to the right for ejection, Zack had a mini celebration.

Zack: If it's not him, the game will continue. You're gonna know it's him, cause it will say Victory annnnnnnd….

The screen faded to black. Afterwards the victory screen pops up. On display was Cathy and Eddie's ghost, while Ray, Zack, and Rochelle's crewmates were left. Immediately Cathy and Eddie unmuted their mics.

Zack: THANK YOU! WHAT THE FUCK I TELL YA?!

Rochelle: Holy shit he was right.

Ray: That was an interesting outcome of a match.

Cathy: Please I didn't get to do much! I got killed 1st!

Rochelle: Maybe next time don't focus on security too much and do your tasks. Cathy: Smartass.

Eddie: She's right Cathy. You are an easy target.

Cathy: Oh whatever! At least I didn't get locked in Medbay with a killer! That's the most ironic place to be killed hahaha!

Ray: Can we just talk about how heated Zack & Proto got right there? Like I had to turn my headset down cause my ears started hurting from how loud they were shouting.

Rochelle: Same, I think my left earbud stopped working from Proto shouting since we're both recording in the same room.

Zack: Funny thing after that whole argument I got a text from Izzy our oldest one and asked if I was yelling at the monitor again and If I was gonna break my controller cause she could hear us having a shouting match. -laughs-

Cathy: That's cause you're naturally a loud person.

Proto: I've seen your guys house and you both record and stream in a basement. That's pretty creepy.

Ray: It's a clean basement, I spent hours cleaning it thank you very much.

Everyone: -Chuckles-

Eddie: Roasted!

Ray: The hardest part was fixing a wall to turn the basement into two seperate rooms.

Cathy: Why didn't you let me help you design your basement?!

Ray: (¬_¬) After seeing your house tour video, I would never let you touch our house.

Cathy: Come on! Add a little life to your house!

Zack: Nah Ray did a good job decorating.

Rochelle: I agree, I like how her recording/ gaming room looks. Has a little gothic aesthetic with the dark blue wall and Black furniture. But then you look in the corner and see a display of figures and realize Ray you are a freaking weeb.

Everyone: -Laughs-

Proto: I just love how you compliment and then just slap her in the face.

Ray: The figures, I only get them if it's from a series I love.

Zack: Yeah but you don't have to spend $300 on a piece of plastic that just collects dust!

Ray: Says the guy who went through 9 game controllers that are $60 each. Plus Thanatos is the best Persona hands down. AND it matches the Minato figure.

Eddie: Wait You've gone through 9 Controllers?!? How are you-

Zack: Enough with the chit chat! Let's wrap this game up! We got a lot of video editing to do!

Proto: Mute the mics and do your outros!


End file.
